


Hand to Hold

by volfai



Series: Jeanmarco week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Haunted Houses, JeanMarco Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volfai/pseuds/volfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all go to a haunted house and nobody is as tough as they pretend they are.</p><p>Mostly just Jean and Marco being dorks. Jean is mostly the dork though.</p><p>Written for day 3 of JM week,  'Hand to Hold'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is over a week late oh god I don't even have an excuse.
> 
> There are mentions of clowns, blood, zombies and vampires, seeing as it's set in a haunted house, so it's just a heads up. Nothing too descriptive though!

“Okay, we can go in now! C’mon guys, make pairs!”

“Reiner, you make it sound as if we’re going on a field trip.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jean. ” Jean smiled. Going to the haunted house had been on their to-do list for a while now, but it took some time to find a date where everyone was available. No, scrap that, when they finally could be assed to plan it. But, after a lot of procrastinating and complaining, they were finally there.

First, he had to pair up with someone though. Where was Mikasa? If he had to be in there with some screaming person, he’d rather have it be her. Maybe she’d even hold his hand. He could even ask her out afterwards, if he was lucky. But he spotted her too late, she was already standing next to Annie, both of them looking as intimidating as ever. He tried to imagine them screaming, but he gave up quickly. It’s more likely the haunted house would scream because of them than the other way round. Mikasa gripping his hand was an unlikely fantasy, he realised.

He looked around to the rest of the group. Eren and Armin were standing together (at least that meant he wouldn’t end up with Jäger), just like Reiner and Bert. Ymir and Krista too, Ymir already holding Krista's hand possesively. Only Sasha, Connie and Marco were left. He quickly walked towards Marco. Neither Sasha nor Connie were people he wanted to be in a haunted house in. They’d either end up so scared that they’d constantly cling to Jean or they’d try to scare Jean themselves.

“Hey Marco, wanna go in together?”

“Sure!” Thank god. He would've had some problems if he’d said no. He did love Sasha and Connie, he’d known them since he was little, but some things were better with someone else. And scary shit was definitely on the 'with someone else' list.

They queued up behind Eren and Armin. Armin didn’t look too troubled, but Eren couldn’t stop bouncing. How he always had so much energy was a mystery to Jean.

“And, Jean, are you ready? Sure you won’t shit your pants?”

“Eren, the one shitting his pants is going to be you.”

“Wanna take me up on that? 20 bucks on you screaming more than me!”

“Bring it on!”

“Guys, how are you going to keep track of who screams more?” Marco cut in.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to hear Jäger’s screams from the other side of town!”

“I’m pretty sure you screamed louder during class the other day!”

“You weren’t the one whose hair…”

“Eren, we can go in now.” Jean didn’t miss the thankful look Marco shot at Armin while they entered the house.

“Jean, please calm down. Eren isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, I know, alright?”

“Whatever you say.” Jean swore he heard a mocking edge to that, but before he could respond, he heard two screams.

“Is that Eren?” Jean asked. “No, it’s not him, he just went in. I believe it’s Connie and Sasha, though I’m not sure.”

“Oh my god, Connie! It’s a fucking vampire!”

“I know! Just walk the fuck on!” Yup, definitely Connie and Sasha. They were the only two whose conversation would be discernible despite the relatively thick walls of the house.

“It surely sounds promising, doesn’t it?” Marco said.

“I guess it does. But I’m not scared.”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all. Some fake shit isn’t going to scare me.”

“But when we were fifteen-”

“Do not talk about past me! I’ve changed, okay?”

“Past Jean? Fifteen? Marco, what happened?” Reiner had apparently picked up on their conversation.

“No! He’s going to use that to blackmail me!”

“Jean, you know there’s no way I would do anything mean like that!” Reiner fluttered his eyelashes seductively.

“Reiner, haven’t you got a boyfriend?” He nodded his head towards Bertholt, who didn’t look too uncomfortable. This probably happened a lot. Or he was okay with it, Jean didn’t know.

“True love doesn’t let itself be caged. Also, polyamo-”

“Oh look! The door’s open! Oh, what a shame! Goodbye Reiner!” Jean quickly walked into the house, pulling Marco with him.

“Okay, where do we have to go first?” Jean said, relieved to have gotten away from Reiner.

“Jean, we can literally only go one way.”

“I knew that.” Marco snorted.

“Okay, you first then.” Jean hesitantly went into the corridor. It was set up like an old manor, complete with creepy paintings that stared at you and a hall rug that could’ve starred in a horror movie. There was even a creepy melody playing in the background. Maybe having that horror movie marathon with Marco the day before hadn’t been a good idea after all. He walked on nonetheless. When nothing happened and he approached the stairs, he turned to Marco. “

Why were Sasha and Connie even screaming? This isn’t scary!” He turned back again to walk the stairs.

“Fuck!” Jean screamed and stumbled back, bumping into Marco. One of the people in the paintings had jumped out towards him. He would’ve fallen over, if not for Marco supporting him.

“Jean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… you go first now.”

“FUCK OFF!” Someone screamed.

“At least you aren’t the only one who’s scared,” Marco laughed.

“That was definitely Eren.” Jean cracked a smile too, although it was somewhat shaky. Wait no, he wasn’t scared at all. It was all just fake, after all. Marco walked up the stairs, which caused them to arrive in a different area. It looked like a circus now.

“Oh no,” Marco whined. “It’s gonna be _clowns_ , Jean. I hate clowns.”

“I thought you were only afraid of rats.”

“They’re kinda creepy too. But that was before we watched that movie!”

“You were the one that wanted to watch it.”

“Shhh. That isn’t the point,”

“Yeah, but it-” A clown showed up on front of them and a deep, creepy laugh suddenly sounded from all directions. The clown even had that creepy, crooked smile. It was also slowly raising its hand, holding a bloody knife. Definitely not someone you’d want to meet on a camping trip.

“Marco!” Jean called out and quickly grasped his hand. Marco had jumped back too.

“That way!” Marco yelled and pulled Jean along. The laugh didn’t stop until they were in the next hallway.

“Holy shit,” Jean said, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit indeed,” Marco repeated. After a few seconds, Marco smiled again.

“Dude, how can you even keep smiling,” Jean paused to take a breath “While you just got the shit scared out of you _two_ times.”

“Positivity.”

“Positivity my ass. What kind of drugs do you take?” Jean walked up to Marco to poke him, when he realised he was still holding his hand. He quickly let go.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Jean. You can hold my hand, if you want.”

“I’m fine, this probably was the scariest part, right? Let’s walk on.” They proceeded into a very dark area. Like real dark, ‘I-can’t-see-shit’-dark. Jean wasn’t even sure where Marco was.

“What do you think this is supposed to be?” Zombie noises answered Marco’s question, along with a few graves being lit up.

“Graveyard.”

“I think Eren was here when we heard him scream.”

“I bet he tried to beat a zombie up.” Jean felt something on his shoulder and quickly turned around. A rotten face was all he saw. The eyes weren’t in their sockets and it had no hands anymore and _it was coming closer holyfuckingshit-_

“Fuck you! Go away!” Jean yelled and desperately grabbed ahold of Marco’s hand again. After a few steps backwards, it stopped coming towards him, but it was still a gross sight.

“I’m never coming here again, oh my god.” Marco smiled sympathetically.

“I think we’re nearly done.”

“Please.” Jean pleaded. They walked on to the next area, which was less dark. That made the blood splatters everywhere more visible though. Jean knew they were fake, but they still caused him to squeeze Marco’s hand.

“Do you want me to let go?”

“No! I am not letting go off your hand. I’m not making that mistake again.”

“What happened to the ‘I’m not scared!’ act?”

“Shut up,Marco.” Jean began to notice soft squeak-like sounds that seemed to come from the dark part of the room.

“Great, blood and rats. What more could I’ve wished for?”

“Jean, I don’t think those are rats.” His speculation was confirmed by a gust of wind and weird things flying over their heads.

“Bats! Urgh, gross.”

“There’s nothing wrong with bats!” Marco nearly sounded offended.

“That’s not-” Jean screamed and jumped against Marco’s chest.

“ _Ohmygodohmygod_ something just touched my hair, that is so not okay, holy shit.” Marco put his arms around Jean, who was desperately trying to control his breathing.

“You’re okay, it’s all fake, remember?” Jean let out a shuddery breath. They slowly stumbled further. Walking was kind of hard, seeing as Jean refused to leave Marco’s arms. A guy whose face was entirely covered with blood showed up behind Marco.

“MARCO OH MY GOD THERE’S A VAMPIRE BEHIND YOU WE HAVE TO RUN HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Marco, however, stumbled further.

“Marco, what the fuck!” Jean yelled.

“I can’t run while holding you, remember!”

“Just dump me then!” “No!” They stumbled further, trying to go as fast as possible. That wasn't exactly easy, and they may or may not have nearly fallen a few times. They slowly put distance between them and the vampire. Even while walking down the stairs, Jean refused to let go of Marco.

“We’re there.” Marco remarked, while a door to the outside went open. Jean had to blink a few times to even see something, his eyes slowly adapting to the light. Armin was already outside, petting Eren’s hair, who had laid his head in Armin’s lap. Sasha and Connie were already bouncing around, probably because they wanted to go in again. Krista was holding Ymir, who was shaking like crazy. Krista didn’t look too scared, however. It was an amusing sight, seeing the tiny Krista holding a shaking Ymir, who was nearly a giant compared to her.

Marco walked over to a patch of grass and sat down, pulling Jean into his lap. Marco slowly started stroking Jean’s hair.

“I’ve decided I don’t like haunted houses.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Marco smiled at him.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Holding me. Keeping me from running the fuck out of there. Giving me a hand to hold.”

“It’s not a problem, Jean.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“Thanks.” However, Jean could swear he saw a hint of sadness in Marco’s eyes when he said “friend” though.

“Hey, Marco-”

“Look, Reiner and Bert are done too!” Jean looked up and saw them walking out of the house, neither of them looking particularly scared. They walked over to them when they saw them sitting on the grass.

“Hey guys, how was it?”

“Scary as fuck.” Jean answered, somewhat annoyed that they didn’t look scared. Reiner laughed.

“Aha, that’s why you look so lovey-dovey.” Jean could sense Marco’s cheeks immediately turning red and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Uh. Yeah. But you’re the only ones that don’t look too scared, apart from Krista.”

“Oh yeah, I guess we’re just not too prone to haunted houses.”

“That’s because they watch horror movies for fun every Friday!” Eren yelled, listening in on their conversation.

“Not _every_ Friday,” mumbled Bertholt.

“We’re going to tease Ymir now though, good luck with whatever you’re doing,” said Reiner, with a fucking _wink_.  He was going to kill him later. Not now though, Marco’s lap was way too comfortable for that. There were two screams coming from the haunted house now. 

“Wait, the only two in there are Mikasa and Annie. Is that them?”

“Must be.” They were right, Mikasa and Annie came out a few second later. All blood had left both their faces and Mikasa was seriously carrying Annie _bridal style_. They had probably been scared more than Jean thought. 

“I never knew anything could scare Mikasa or Annie.”

“I didn’t know either. This is a pretty special occasion, to be honest.” Eren and Reiner were already busy laughing at them and Mikasa and Annie send both of them a murderous glance. This only caused them to laugh even harder, seeing that Mikasa still hadn’t set Annie down. Jean smiled, but decided he didn’t want to get killed by Annie and Mikasa later, so he focused his attention on Marco’s arms that were wrapped around him. 

“Uhm, Jean, are you okay? Is there something on my hands?”

“Freckles.” 

“I know.” Marco self consciously answered. Jean turned around, so that he now was facing Marco.

“No! It isn’t a bad thing. It’s a great thing. You’re a great thing,” Jean’s mouth was working too fast for his brain. “Forget I said that.” Maybe turning around wasn’t the best idea, seeing as his face was only a few inches from Marco’s now. He quickly averted his gaze. Marco took in a deep breath. 

“Jean, you know…” He was interrupted by Eren’s yelling. 

“Hey, Horseface!”

“What do you want, Eren?”

“Nobody gets 20 bucks.” 

“Deal.” They’d both been screaming, after all. Jean didn’t feel up for an argument either. He looked at Marco again. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Jean raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop it. 

“Okay losers! We’re going to my place for beer now, get up!” Ymir yelled. Apparently she had recovered enough to yell at them again. Jean stood up with some reluctance and pulled Marco up too. But even now, he refused to let go of his hand. 

It was his hand to hold, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dvolfai.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
